In order to derive a refocus effect, various technologies have been proposed. For example, in order to derive the refocus effect, special sensors, such as a light field sensor that is not used in a general camera, may be used. However, an additional hardware configuration, such as the light field sensor, incurs additional costs and increases a weight of a product. Furthermore, even though the light field sensor is used, it is impossible to refocus on each of objects on the same focal plane.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.